


Une famille dysfonctionelle

by Méfiez-Vous (TotallyARealPerson)



Series: Mes traveaux traduits de ATLA [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Reincarnation, le sang de l'alliance est plus épais que l'eau de l'utérus
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyARealPerson/pseuds/M%C3%A9fiez-Vous
Summary: Sokka se raille, Zuko s'enrage, et Aang a une épiphanie. Le chaos vient vite.
Series: Mes traveaux traduits de ATLA [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187513
Kudos: 1





	Une famille dysfonctionelle

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dysfunctional Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371556) by [great_gospel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_gospel/pseuds/great_gospel). 



"Oh, allez portant, Zuko. Pas un autre de tes discours. _Je dois restaurer mon honneur_ ," gémit Sokka, levant les mains avec exaspération.

Le maître du feu susmentionné se renfrogna.

"Tout ce que nous semblons entendre de vous, c'est 'je dois me racheter' ceci, ou 'je dois racheter ma famille' cela," se moqua le membre de la tribu de l'eau, exagérant sa voix.

Suki et Katara ont essayé d'étouffer leurs rires, tandis que Toph rejetait simplement la tête en arrière et riait.

Inutile de dire que Zuko était loin d'être amusé.

"Umm, Sokka..." avertit Aang. Il savait de première main les conséquences de provoquer le tempérament incroyablement court de son sifu.

"Mon honneur est en jeu!" le jeune guerrier - et qui mourra bientôt jeune - continua. "Les péchés de mon père, le père de mon père, le grand-père de mon père doivent être expiés! Même le grand - père de ma mère-" Il s'arrêta net et lâcha un cri embarrassant et aigu. "Je le reprends! Je reprends tout! Je plaisantais! Allez, Zuko, vieux pote, vieux pote! Épargne-moi! CACHE-MOI, MOMO!" Sokka hurla, se recroquevillant derrière le lémurien inconscient.

Zuko grogna en réponse, mais cessa son barrage de boules de feu.

"Très bien, Zuko. Je pense qu'il a appris sa leçon," rit nerveusement Aang, toujours méfiant.

"Chérie, tu as un sacré petit ami," plaisanta le Bandit Aveugle en s'adressant à Suki. "Tellement _viril_ , se mettre à couvert derrière Momo et tout... Oui, c'est définitivement un gardien."

Le petit dialogue a suscité un grognement du Guerrier Kyoshi.

"Et, pour référence future," - tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Zuko, qui était encore un peu embué - "en se moquant de moi, assurez-vous de ne pas inclure le côté de ma mère de la famille dans vos diatribes. Surtout pas le grand-père de ma mère."

Il y avait un collectif "hein?"

Le jeune de presque dix-sept ans soupira. "Mon arrière-grand-père du côté de ma mère est l'Avatar Roku, idiots."

Silence. Puis...

"Vous êtes vraiment lié à un Avatar?"

"Eh bien, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt?"

"C'est trop cool, Zuko!"

"Alors, tes deux arrière-grand-père étaient des ennemis mortels? Ça devait être amusant aux réunions."

"TOUT LE MONDE SOYEZ AU CALME!" La voix claire d'Aang retentit, au milieu du jabber.

Silence.

"Alors... Roku est ton arrière-grand-père, et j'étais lui dans une vie passée, non?"

Zuko hocha bêtement la tête, ne sachant pas s'il aimait bien où ça allait, mais avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer un autre mot...

Le dernier maître de l'air lui sauta dessus par derrière, l'enveloppant dans une énorme étreinte d'ours.

"Qu'est-ce que t'es…?" il bafouilla.

"Cela signifie que nous sommes liés! Bienvenue dans la famille!"

Et c'était ça.


End file.
